Unwanted
by jayb.is.bored
Summary: Peter Pan doesn't want any girls Neverland. Heck, Neverland is not a place for girls at all. So when his shadow stupidly brings another one, he automatically wants her dead. Only, she can't be killed. AU-ish. Peter/OC/Baelfire/Wendy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time and anything you think that aren't mine.**

**A/N: This story is completely made out of boredom. I don't even know where this is going. I just write down whatever stuffs I feel like writing so yeah, you've been warned.**

* * *

It's funny how I got into this place. Yeah. What's it called again? Neverland? Right. With a bunch of teenage boys wearing brown hoods, who, by the way, are crowing and dancing around the firewood like complete idiots.

Although these psychos are holding me captive inside this made-of-sticks cage, it's actually been kind of fun going in here. Or should I say, _flying _in here. Not that I have wings or something. It's just that, some dark creature showed up right outside my window few hours ago the moment I said the words,_ "I believe,"_ which, for your information, was my line for our school play that's happening tonight.

Yes, I was rehearsing. With my costume (an ugly and ragged guy's clothing) already worn. (Ah-huh. I'm playing a guy character here.) But because this dark creature so rudely interrupted my dress rehearsal by grabbing my wrist and taking me to this place, guess who's not going to the play anymore.

_Moi._

Anyway, I hate that play. And I certainly hate my role. In fact, I am thankful of that dark creature for dragging me here, although, I have no idea why. At least, I now have an excuse for not showing up tonight.

But then I think of it. _Dark creature, the whole flying thing, weird boys, me trapped in this cage, Neverland. _Man, it seems like I'm just dreaming at all. Things like these don't exist in real life! Bummer. Just when I thought I was finally having a suspense and adventurous life.

"Enjoying the night, eh?"

I look at to where the British voice came from only to see another teenage boy standing just a few feet away from me. Surprising. He's not in a hood and is certainly not dancing like an idiot.

"Uhh, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a cage," I tell him rather frankly.

He furrows his eyebrows and narrows his eyes, as though studying my face - not really the reaction I expected to see. After how many seconds of scrutinizing my, I don't know, features...I guess, he finally says, "Interesting. You're a girl."

I look at him like he's the dumbest person on earth. "YeahHh." Then I realize that I'm wearing a wig and a guy's outfit. "Yeah," I repeat. This time, briefly and less confidently.

"Felix!" he calls, making the boys in hoods to stop dancing and look at him. When one of the guys steps out, he asks, "Is this the lost boy you were talking about?" He glances at my direction.

"Yes, Pan," the guy, whose name I'm pretty sure is Felix, replies, throwing a look at my direction as well.

"_Lost boy_..." I mutter to myself. "Hey! I'm not lost! I was kidnapped by that dark creature!" I yell at them.

"Well, she's a girl," British dude tells Felix, completely ignoring me.

"What?" one of the guys asks in surprise. "But he looks like a boy."

"Well, she sounds like a girl," British dude argues.

"Maybe he hasn't yet hit puberty?" another guy offers.

"She. Is. A girl!" British dude yells, losing temper.

Everyone seems to be scared by that for they all lower their heads.

"I'm sorry, Pan. We should've known. Your shadow brought her here and we all assumed she's a lost boy as well," Felix explains.

Oh. So that dark creature was British dude's shadow. "Yeah, _Pan_," I seconded, mocking Felix's way of saying 'Pan'. "Your shadow brought me here. And he's stupid for not recognizing I'm a girl."

Pan shoots me an annoyed look and tells me to shut up. After a second, his shadow shows up and he tells him that, "Get her away from Neverland. Drop her into an ocean so mermaids and sharks could enjoy her."

I stare at Pan. Just stare. "You're kidding."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Am I?" And gives me a sardonic smirk.

I blink. Then start slapping my face to reality. You know. That I'm just in my room, lying on the floor because I've slept while practicing my lines.

I know my dreams are cool that's why I love sleeping. But there are just times they become way too cool and way too dangerous that I don't like them anymore and I want to wake up so I can sleep again and have another dream. Well, this is one of those times.

And I've got to be sleeping. I've just got to. I realize this is not the right time to have a suspense and adventurous life if it means facing death afterwards. It's not an adventurous life anymore. Adventurous death, maybe.

Oh, goodlord.

_Wake up, Code! _Slap._Wake up! _Slap.

Okay. I'm certain I'm hurting myself. And when I look up, the boys are all now looking at me like I'm some kind of complete retard.

"Wow. She's weird," one of them says, breaking the silence.

"Well, one thing's sure," Pan nonchalantly begins as he walks towards this cage I'm in. "I don't want any pest in my land," he finishes, letting me out.

"Who said I wanted to be in this land? You guys here are all weirdos and crazies and kidnappers and yeah, I'm talking about your stupid shadow at the 'kidnapper' part," I snap as I get out and finally come standing face to face with this Pan dude.

Pan doesn't take his eyes off me when he impatiently says, "To the ocean. Now."

My mouth drops open at what he just said. Mainly at the _way _he said it. Who does he even think he is to give me commands that involves my death? "Excuse me? But just who d-"

Oh. He was talking to his shadow. The 'thing' sickeningly obeys his master by gripping my arms and trying to drag me away.

"Wait! Just a sec!" I beg, flailing my arms. The shadow stops. Looking at Pan with pleading eyes, I ask, "Why can't you just send me back home?"

He just smiles lopsidedly. "Cos I don't want to."

The pleading look I have on my face immediately vanishes away and is instantly replaced by rage. "Why don't you all just _rape_ me?!" I yell out.

I blink. Wow. I just said that?

There's a moment of awkward silence in the atmosphere around us and I can see the guys in hoods giving each other confused looks. Don't these guys even know what I'm talking about?

That's when Pan says, "We're not interested."

I almost gasp at his response. Was that supposed to insult me? I know I'm not beautiful, but, am I really this ugly? Oh, come on! I'd rather be raped than be feasted by sharks and mermaids.

"You're making the biggest mistake in your life!" I shout at Pan. I have no idea why I shouted that, really.

But, for some reason, he finds it hillarious. "Oh yeah?" Looking at his shadow with amusement still dancing in his eyes, he says, "Get rid of her now. Please."

"No," I say in horror as the shadow resumes pulling me upwards. "No...no... No! Bring me down!" I yell, trying hard to get away from his grip. "Bring me down! Bring me-" I look down and see the boys' figures getting smaller and smaller. And I can see the whole part of the island now. I'm up in the air. I'm flying again! Since I'm gonna die anyway, I'll just enjoy this mo-

"AAAHHH!"

So much for enjoying the moment, the shadow already dropped me! My mind goes blank as I feel my body slam against the still ocean. Man, it was one hard fall. I guess I've fallen asleep for at least ten good seconds underneath the sea for when I open my eyes, a group of fish is already coming towards me. I narrow my eyes as I notice how they're becoming bigger and bigger and...wait. Are those human faces?

My eyes automatically widen as I realize what they are. _Mermaids! _So they're true? I hurriedly resurface to suck air and swim as fast as I could.

I thought Pan was just kidding about the mermaid part. Turns out he wasn't. And I thought there would be sharks.

Anyway, I'm grateful I have such mad skills in swimming. Could you believe it? I make it on shore! Gasping and choking and looking like death, anyway. But, it doesn't matter. The thing is, I'm alive! Whahahahaha! Screw you human-headed fishes! Screw you Pan and your gang and your stupid shadow! You don't know who you're messing with. Whahahahaha!

"Good Jesus, are you alright?"

I glance up and see - _urlgh_ - another teenage boy again, who, I'm guessing, is another Pan's minion.

"Oh, come on! I just survived death!" I yell, tired and exasperated.

"I can see that. Here, let me help you." He comes to me and helps me stand up. Then, I notice he's not wearing a hood, just like Pan. I mentally gasp. Maybe he's Pan's brother and as evil and vicious as him and is only pretending to be nice to earn my trust. Taken by the thought, I push him away and demand, "Who are you?"

I can tell he is slightly startled by my sudden action for he looks at me in surprise. But, after a short second, he says, "Don't worry. I'm not the bad guy here."

I scrutinize his face to see if he is lying. Hmm. He must be a really good liar for he appears to be really telling the truth. And, he sure doesn't look like a bad guy. In fact, he is cute. Really cute. But still, he didn't answer my question.

"Who. Are. You?" I repeat, impatient this time.

"Bae. Baelfire."


End file.
